Perjuangan Cinta Si Jongin Supono Joyodiningrat
by Thehunie
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE... YEAYYYY... \-.-/ Semangad ya Kakak Jongin Supono.. Mian ne yang sudah nunggu fic ini.. Kaisseu banyak tugas kuliah.. KAISOO,SULAY,CHENMIN,CHANBAEK,KRAY,KRISTAO,HUNHAN, , OOC? lebih parah! GS? selalu!
1. PROLOGG

**PERJUANGAN CINTA SI JONGIN SUPONO**

**Author** : Kim Kyungsoo (KaiiSseu)

**Main Pair : KaiSoo**

**Pair : KaiSoo, ChenMin,SuLay, ChanBaek, HunHan (Official Pairing)**

**Main Cast** : Jongin Supono Joyodiningrat (Kai)

Kyungsoo Lyin Mursalah (Kyungsoo)

Jongdae Prasetyo (Abang Chen) as Kyungsoo Father

Xiumintianah (Jeng Xiumin) as Kyungsoo Mother

Junmyun Wijaya Diningrat (Abang Suho) as Kai Father

Yixing Damayanti Suningrat (Jeng Lay) as Kai Mother

**Other Cast** : Valentino Sehun (Sehun) as Kai friend

Chanyeol Alexander (Chanyeol) as Kai friend

Baekhyun Diana Fahmi (Baekhyun) as Kyungsoo Friend

Luhan Gita Surtini (Luhan) as Kyungsoo Friend

And Super Junior member's.

**Genre** : Humor/Romance

**Rated** : T (aman XD)

**Warning : TYPO(S), BOYSBOYS, GENDERSWITCH,OOC,Tidak Sesuai EYD**

**Desclaimer **: member EXO n Super Junior Milik mereka sendiri. Ceritanya milik gua donk ! #nyolot# terinspirasi ama lagunya Jamrud yang jaman dulu Surti Tejo.. hihihi.. :D Klo ceritanya kurang memuaskan hati pemirsahh Kaisseu minta maaf ne.. karena masih belajar buat eph-eph.. hihihi.. jadi kalo banya typho maklum lah.. Kaisseu hanya mengeluarkan ide kaisseu yang ngumpet terus di dalam pikiran kaisseu.. udahlah jangan banyak curcol kita langsung cekidot aja ne.. ^^

Summary : "Jongin Supono anak dari Pengusaha Catering didesanya, Junmyun Wijaya dan Yixing Damayanti Suningrat, harus rela pergi ke Kota hanya untuk mencari pekerjaan yang mapan untuk menghidupi kehidupannya dan Kyungsoo sang pujaan hatinya kelak. Anak dari Kepala Desa Jongdae Prasetyo dan Xiumintianah. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Jongin setelah pulang dari kota? Apakah Jongin berubah ataukah sebaliknya?" Kaisoo fanfic. BOYSBOYS,Genderswitch XD

HAPPY READING ^^

Kaisseu Present

PERJUANGAN CINTA SI JONGIN SUPONO

PROLOG ~

"Wahaii~~ permaisuriku.. tunggu aku datang kembali untuk melamarmu. I LOVE U My Kyungie" – Jongin

"Jonginnie, Kenapa kau sekarang berubah tak seperti dulu, polos dan lugu. Tapi sekarang kau berubah 10000. aku tak kenal dirimu Jongin Supono" – Kyungsoo

"Hikz..hikz..maafkan aku Suho sayang. Aku tak ada maksud untuk membuatmu kecewa. Dia teman kecilku. Namanya Kris. Apa kau sama sekali tak mengingatnya? Hikz..hikz.. dia pernah membantuku untuk bersatu denganmu! Hikz..hikz.. Kau bodoh Junmyun!" – Lay

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Lay! Bilang saja Lay, kalau kau menyukainya. Asal kau ingat Lay. Kita sudah mempunyai anak bernama Jongin. Kalau kau tak mencintaiku, tolong cintailah anak kita, Jongin. Aku akan mundur." – Suho

"Sayang, kau kenapa seperti ini? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Tentang anak kurang ajar itu? Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Sekarang yang lebih penting pikirkan anak kita Jongdae!" – Xiumin

"ANAK KURANG AJAR! KAU APAKAN ANAKKU HAH?! BERANI BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN DIDEPAN MATA ANAKKU?! MULAI SEKARANG KAU PERGI DARI KEHIDUPAN ANAKKU! DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI KE KEHIDUPAN ANAKKU! PERGII!" – Jongdae

"Kau indah seperti awan biru yang selalu memberikan kesejukan bagi yang memandangnya. Pancaran cahaya matamu telah mengalahkan sinar bulan sekalipun kau memandangku. Soo, will you be my girlfriend baby?" – Chanyeol

"aku akan menerima cintamu,jika kau bisa memenuhi 1 syarat dariku!" – Baekhyun

"Luhan,sejak aku bertemu denganmu, jantung ini selalu berdetak lebih cepat dan tak bisa aku kendalikan. Dan darah ini pun tak pernah berhenti berdesir ketika kau menyentuh tanganku. Aku menyukaimu Luhan,bukan, tapi aku mencintaimu Luhan dari pertama kita bertemu. Bolehkah?" – Sehun

"aku tak akan pernah mau menolak jika kau yang mengajak duluan. Dan aku tak akan pernah membagi cinta ini dengan siapapun kecuali..." – Luhan

-TBC-


	2. PlashBeck Sengklek!

**PERJUANGAN CINTA SI JONGIN SUPONO**

**Author** : Kim Kyungsoo (KaiiSseu)

**Main Pair : KaiSoo**

**Pair : KaiSoo, ChenMin,SuLay, ChanBaek, HunHan (Official Pairing)**

**Main Cast** : Jongin Supono JoyoDiningrat (Kai/Kkamjong)

Kyungsoo Lyin Mursalah (Kyungsoo/Dio)

Jongdae Prasetyo (Abang Chen) as Kyungsoo Father

Xiumintianah (Jeng Xiumin/Sumin) as Kyungsoo Mother

Junmyun Wijaya Diningrat (Abang Suho) as Kai Father

Yixing Damayanti Suningrat (Jeng Lay) as Kai Mother

**Other Cast** : Valentino Sehun (Sehun) as Kai friend

Chanyeol Alexander (Chanyeol) as Kai friend

Baekhyun Diana Fahmi (Baekhyun) as Kyungsoo Friend

Luhan Gita Surtini (Luhan) as Kyungsoo Friend

And Super Junior member's.

**Genre** : Humor/Romance

**Rated** : T (aman XD)

**Warning : TYPO(S), BOYSBOYS, GENDERSWITCH,OOC,Tidak Sesuai EYD**

HAPPY READING ^^

Kaisseu Present

PERJUANGAN CINTA SI JONGIN SUPONO

Chap 2

Suatu pagi yang cerah, di sebuah desa Kolak yang terlihat sangat jarang penghuninya, kini telah ramai oleh para penghuninya. Tepatnya keramaian itu disebabkan karena salah satu bangunan tanpa atap,tanpa lantai dan tanpa peralatan #authorsarap# *ralat* maksudnya salah satu bangunan didesa itu lengkap dengan tempat duduk berjajar rapi depan sampai belakang.

Ditempat duduk paling depan ada sebuah meja dan 2 tempat duduk. 2 kursi tersebut dihuni(?) oleh sepasang suami istri. Yaitu Jongdae Prasetyo atau yang lebih dikenal oleh ibu ibu desa dengan nama abang Chen dan istrinya Xiumintianah atau yang lebih suka di panggil Jeng Sumin *kalo pgn tau napa manggilnya Jeng sumin, tanya aja sama Nyai Sooman(?)* oke, lanjut..

Para warga terlihat berdatangan ke balai desa. Sepertinya akan diadakan rapat. Bang Chen yang daritadi sibuk bermain dengan i-Phone 9 (?) *emang ada ya iphone 9?* #mikirkeras# (abaikan!) kini terlihat sedikit kaget karena yang tadinya di balai desa sepi yang ada hanya dia dan istrinya kini telah ramai oleh kalangan ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak yang telah duduk tapi ada juga yang masih berdiri dan bergerombol.

Tidak mengulur waktu, Bang Chen pun akhirnya berdiri untuk menenangkan para Ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak yang semakin ramai dengan suara perunggu(?)nya. (udah bosen kalo emas hehehehe)

PLOKK...

PLOKK...

PLOKK...

Dengan 3 tepukan tangan, para warga yang berkumpul yang tadinya ramai kini perlahan diam tanpa suara. Krikk..krik..krik.. bunyi semut kentut #plakk# abaikan!. Maksudnya yang tadinya ramai kini telah berangsur-angsur diam meskipun ada juga yang masih berbisik. Bang Chen segera menyampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikan.

"Mohon perhatiannya Bapak-bapak dan Ibu-ibu,saya selaku kepala desa Kolak, (ohh bang chen kepala desa to,uuhh pantesan tadi nongkrong di kursi depan terus ama bininye. Chen: thor lu lama-lama gua kepret loh! Gangguin aje lu, udeh pulang aje lu sono! Au: jahatnya dikau Chen! Huee), akan menyampaikan beberapa hal penting mengenai lomba yang akan kita laksanakan pada bulan agustus nanti. Sebelum saya mulai adakah yang ingin menyampaikan ide untuk berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan yang akan kita laksanakan?"

Bang Chen lalu melihat kekanan dan kekiri para warganya. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit, salah satu dari warga tersebut mengangkat tangannya.

"Iya Mas Zelo? Ada yang ingin anda sampaikan?" tanya Bang Chen dengan terus memperhatikan sang penanya.

"eumb..saya bukan menyampaikan ide tapi menyampaikan usul. Menurut saya desa kita kan akan mengadakan lomba pada bulan Agustus, bagaimana kalau kita buat tim saja? Kalo urusan lomba antar individu bisa dipikirkan nanti." jelas Zelo. Bang Chen terlihat berfikir. Lalu tersenyum.

"eumb..boleh juga. Tapi apa yang anda maksud dengan membuat tim? Saya masih belum mengerti."

"begini bang Chen,maksud saya membuat tim itu, kita buad 2 tim. Satu tim untuk cewek satu tim lagi untuk cowok. Nah, tim cewek itu tugasnya mendekor halaman rumah masing-masing,sedangk-" belum sempat Zelo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Salah satu warga tidak setuju dengan usul Zelo.

"eh..bocah! jangan berlaku seenaknya donk! Emang kite-kite ini pembantu ape, disuruh mendekor halaman rumah!" ucap salah satu warga. Zelo yang tak terima usulnya diputarbalikkan layaknya fakta(?) #gak nyambung# langsung berdiri dan nunjuk-nunjuk muka orang yang telah menyela kalimatnya.

"eh..tanteee! gak sopan banget sih nyela pembicaraan orang! Anda tidak pernah di ajari sopan santun terhadap orang lain?" balas Zelo tak mau kalah

"sialan kau bocah!"

warga yang dibilang Zelo 'tante' itu kini bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyerang Zelo, tapi dengan bantuan warga yang duduk disamping 'tante' tadi, 'tante' tadi akhirnya duduk kembali. Dan suasana pun kembali tenang. Chen pun memulainya kembali dengan mengeluarkan suara deheman perak(?) yang sangat membahana.

"EKHEMMMMBBB..." semula yang tadinya 2 orang berbeda kelamin berseteru *ceileehh bahasa gua* kini berangsut terdiam ketika mendengar deheman Bang Chen yang merdu bak artis Syahrin(i). Nah kan loh bisa bayangin gak? Bang Chen pemilik Power Lightning tanding ama mbak Syahrin(i) yang punya bulu mata anti badai CETARRRR membahanaaa Langit dunia jadi mencetarr-cetar.

"bisa saya lanjutkan rapatnya? Kalau bisa kami mohon warga disini untuk menahan bicaranya untuk mendengarkan usul dari salah satu warga yang ada disini. Silahkan Mas Zelo untuk melanjutkan usulnya."

"nah yang tim tadi kan Bang Chen dan semuanya udah pada tau kerjaanya yang khusus bagian cewek apaan? Sekarang saya mau menjelaskan tugas dari tim cowok. Tugas tim cowok itu membantu kita selaku warga desa untuk gotong royong membersihkan desa. Dan itu juga akan ada nilainya. Dan dengan nilai itu juga akan menambah nilai dari dekoran hiasan setiap rumah." jelas Zelo panjang.

Terlihat warga yang berkumpul di balai desa sedang merundingkan usul dari Zelo tersebut. Ketika setelah 30 menitan mereka semua merundingkan usul itu, mereka mengucapkan kata 'setuju' untuk usul Zelo. Chen yang sedari tadi juga ikut berunding dengan sekretaris yang juga merangkap sebagai istri dari Chen dan rekan-rekan Chen se-jabatan pun telah mengambil keputusan.

"oke warga ku sekalian, keputusan telah disetujui dan telah mendapat ijin dari Kepala Lurah Bpk. Yunho Suwantah, akhirnya telah dibuat keputusan, kita akan mengadakan lomba hias desa dan lomba umum. Dengan diambil keputusan ini, apakah diantara para wargaku ada yang tidak setuju dengan usul ini?" Bang Chen mengakhiri rapat dengan satu pertanyaan untuk warganya. Para warga tidak ada yang angkat jempol(?) ralat, maksudnya angkat tangan.

"dengan tidak adanya yang tidak setuju, maka saya simpulkan bahwa para warga disini telah setuju dengan keputusan dari kami dan Bpk. Yunho Suwantah bersama rekan-rekan. Dengan berakhirnya pertemuan ini. Kami ucapkan terima kasih telah meluangkan waktunya kepada kami. Dengan resmi pertemuan ini saya tutup".

Dengan berakhirnya pertemuan dengan warganya, para warga pun bubar dalam hitungan detik. Kayaknya satu desa itu pada punya kekuatan teleportasi kali ya? Heran gue-_-

Chen beserta Istrinya pun pamit kepada Yunho cs untuk balik kerumah.

***KAISSEU***

#SKIP TIME

Home Sweet Homenya Bang Chen dan Jeng Sumin...

TOK…

TOK…

TOK…

15 detik hening tak ada sahutan dari dalam..

TOK...

TOK...

TOK...

15 detik tak ada yang menjawab juga..

Chen menggumam "kemana tuyul semprul satu ini? Gak biasa-biasanya dia gak bukain pintu? Boker kali ya?".

Xiumin yang melihat kekesalan dari wajah sang suami #ceiilah jeng sumin..prikitiiieewww# segera mengelus punggung sang suami dengan lembut.

"udahlah mas. Palingan dia lagi tidur. Jadi dia gak bukain pintu." Xiumin tersenyum sekilas untuk meredakan kekesalan sang suami. Ketika dirasa sang suami telah tenang,xiumin tak sengaja menundukkan kepalanya.

Disaat dia menundukkan kepalanya, Xiumin terlihat mengerutkan dahinya. Dan langsung menajamkan penglihatannya kepada objek yang berada didekat kakinya. Segera Xiumin mendongakkan wajah lagi kepada Chen yang masih tenang menunggu, berharap ada yang membukakan pintunya. Xiumin segera menunjukkan benda yang berada dikaki sebelah Xiumin kepada Chen.

Segera Chen membungkuk untuk mengambil benda yang seperti sebuah surat tapi bentuknya kecil semacam buku notes dan warnyanya pulkadot. Didalam notes tersebut ada beberapa tulisan yang agak err..tidak terlalu rapi tapi ada hiasan lope-lope di samping-samping tulisan tersebut. Segera Chen membacanya.

"Mas Chen, lihat deh kebawah. Ada seperti surat deh. Tapi siapa ya yang kirim surat? Apa mungkin secreet admirer kita Mas? Uwaaaa~~~ kita punya penggemar rahasia Mas.. iyyeeeaaayy... :D"

Xiumin membayangkan jika surat itu adalah dari penggemarnya, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Chen yang melihat Xiumin kegirangan atas fantasy nya pun hanya melihat dengan tatapan 'dia bukan bini gue'. Akhirnya dengan perjuangan(?) Chen pun membuka kertas tersebut. Dan isinya adalah tulisan dari anaknya sendiri. Kyungsoo Lyin Mursalah.

**_"To : Papa Tyo dan Mama Sumin Tercintaaahhhh... _****_3_**

**_ Pah..Mah.. ini aku Dio. Maaph yah mah,,pah..Kalo Papah n Mamah udah pulang Dio gak bukain pintu soalnya Dio lagi maen kerumahnya Diana (Baekhyun) itu loh anaknya Mami Vic? Tau gak Pah..Mah..? kalo gag tau gak gaul ah Mamah Papah. Pasti Papah ngira, Dio lagi boker ya? Ahh.. papah salah besar.. weeekkkk :P Maaph ya Pah,Mah.. Dio maen gak bilang Papah ama Mamah. Soalnya tadi Dio dijemput ama Gita (Luhan) itu anaknya Om Kris. Dan tadi Dio juga dipaksa untuk cepet-cepet Papah Mamah. Jadi Dio minta maaaph ya.. tapi Dio udah nyiapin makanan buad kalian berdua. Jadi kalian gak usah masak lagi. Ntar pulangnya aku dijemput ama Kai. Jadi Papah ama Mamah gag usah khawatir ya.. Dio sayang Mamah dan juga Papah.._**

**_I love u Papah.. I Love u Mamah.. daaahhhhh..._**

**_Anak kalian yang paling Imutt n Unyuu_**

**_Kyungsoo Lyin Mursalah_**

**_*NB : kalo nyari kunci rumah, Dio titipin ama Mpok Luna. Tetangga sebelah!_**

Kalian pasti bingung napa Kyungsoo pake nulis di kertas? Padahal Chen punya I-Phone 9. Dan Xiumin? Jangan tanya, dia bukan pake hp tapi pake I-Pad Apple. Dilihat dari sisi kebutuhan Keluarga sih lebih dari cukup. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo masih pake surat? Alasannya karena kyungsoo atau yang lebih akrab kita panggil Dio ini tak mau menyia-nyiakan hidupnya hanya untuk menghabiskan hidupnya untuk berurusan dengan barang elektronik yang bernama HP.

Ngertikan maksud gue? Yang kagak ngerti sini Kaisseu perjelas. Kan sekarang anak muda banyak yang pake hp, awalnya fungsi hp hanya untuk melakukan komunikasi,tapi entah darimana awalnya kini hp telah merambat ke fungsi yang paling dalam. Maksudnya hp bukan lagi berfungsi untuk alat komunikasi tapi berubah menjadi media jaringan internet. Penghubung ke jejaring sosial.

Nah, sekarang pikiran Dio ini, dia gak mau menghabiskan masa hidupnya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bermanfaat itu. Biarinlah si Dio ini dipandang orang GAPTEK, toh dia gak akan perduliin. Kan ini hidupnya, emang siapa situ bisa ngatur hidup kite? #tosbarengDio *Dio: sipp deh tor,gua setuju ama pendapat lu..|Au:hahaha siapa dulu donk? Gue gtu lho..hihihi #angkatketek |Dio: -"* #abaikan!

Setelah membaca pesan dari anaknya, Chen segera memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Xiumin, setelah itu dia berjalan kesamping rumahnya yaitu ke rumah Mpok Luna tetangganya dengan sedikit umpatan yang keluar dari bibir Chen. Kira-kira Kaisseu dengar umpatannya seperti ini:

**'_dasar dio! Anak tuyul kurang asem. Kenapa juga kuncinya dititipin ama tetangga sebelah rumah? Ape die kagak tau, Mpok Luna itu ganjennya minta ampun! Sial banged idup gue!'_**

***KAISSEU***

SKIP TIME

Setelah penuh perjuangan,akhirnya Chen kembali dan berlari menuju Xiumin,istrinya, yang sedang duduk di teras sambil memainkan I-Padnya. Melihat Chen yang udah kembali. Xiumin pun menutup ipadnya dan kembali berdiri menuju Chen yang sedang memasukkan kuncinya.

"kok lama sih mas ngambil kuncinya? Masak ngambil kunci kayak ngantri BBM?" Xiumin bertanya sedikit kesal pada Chen yang baru kembali.

"asal kamu tau ya! Aku butuh perjuangan ngambil nih kunci dari mpok Luna. Eh malah kamu yang sewot dan marah-marah! Gak kasian Lu ama bini ndiri?" Chen sudah capek untuk berdebat kali ini.

Alasanya karena 1. Dia dibuat kesel ama warganya. 2. Dia dibuat kesel ama anaknya sendiri pergi gak bilang. 3. Dia kesel karena dia digoda ama Mpok Luna tetangga mereka. 4. Dia kesel ama bininya sendiri. Xiumin yang udah tau kalo Chen sedang kesel dia lebih milih diam.

Ckleekk...

Pintu rumah mereka sudah terbuka. Mereka sudah masuk kedalam rumah. Mreka langsung merebahkan diri mereka ke Pulau Kapuk (kasur). Dan mereka lupadengan pesan anaknya bahwa ada makanan untuk mereka. Dan Yah, bisa ditebak sendiri kelanjutannya gimana?

Other Side..

"Ibu, Bapak.. aku pamit dulu ya?" pamit seorang anak laki-laki kepada kedua orangtuanya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan Cathering untuk pesanan desa sebelah yang ngadain hajatan.

Sang ayah pun berhenti dari kegiatannya yaitu memasukkan makanan ke dalam kardus. Dan menoleh ke arah sang anak.

"Mau kemana kau? Pagi-pagi udah maen kluyuran aja." tanya sang ayah dengan pandangan ingin tau.

"mau ketemu Kyungsoo pak. Bolehkan Pak? Buk? Jongin tidak akan lama kok. Palingan juga jemput Kyungsoo dari rumah temennya. Soalnya tadi temen Jongin sms aku katanya Kyungsoo kagak ada yang jemput. Ortunya lagi ada rapat desa. Dan temennya udah pulang yang pertamanya nganterin tadi sama pacarnya, lha pacarnya itu temen Jongin Pak,Buk." Jongin mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Bapak dan Ibu Jongin Cuma manggut-manggut aja denger alesan Jongin. Dengan penuh pertimbangan(?) akhirnya Sang Bapak yang bernama Junmyun Wijaya Diningrat menyetujui kalau Jongin pergi untuk jemput Kyungsoo. Segera Jongin mencium tangan Bapak dan Ibunya.

"makasih pak bu. Jongin berangkat dulu. Assalamualaikum~" pamit Jongin

"Waalaikumsalam" sahut Junmyun atau yang lebih akrab dipangil Bang Suho dan istrinya Yixing Damayanti Suningrat atau tetangga mereka menyebut mereka dengan Jeng Lay.

Sepeninggal Jongin...

Lay dan Suho telah selesai menyelesaikan kerjaannya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Mereka duduk berduaan. Dengan posisi Suho menyenderkan punggungnya ke arah sandaran kursi, sedangkan Lay duduk dengan kepala ia senderkan ke bahu Suho. Dan tangan Suho membelai surai coklat Lay dengan pelan.

Sesekali Suho mencium aroma rambut Lay. Sedangkan tangan Lay ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Suho. Lay sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah sang suami. Suho yang merasa ada gerakan dari istrinya yang berada didekapnya segera ia menunduk untuk melihat wajah sang istri.

"ada apa sayang? Kau tak suka kalau aku melakukanmu kayak gini, eum?" Suho kembali menegakkan kepalanya setelah berbicara dan mengecup dahi Lay sekilas. Setelah Suho mengatakan kata itu, Lay menggeleng dan mempererat pelukannya pada sang suami.

"gak ada apa-apa kok sayang. Aku hanya kangen masa-masa muda kita dulu. Kau mengingatnya gak? Aku jadi ingin kembali lagi ke masa SMA kita dulu." jawab Lay dengan pandangan ke atas seperti mengingat sesuatu.

Suho ingat bagaimana masa-masa SMA . dari yang ter pahit sampai yang ter manis. Suho mengulas senyum sekilas. Akhirnya Suho menjawab pertanyaan Lay,setelah sekian lama mengingat kejadian yang terpahit yang pernah ia rasakan dahulu.

"iya Lay sayang. Aku masih sangat mengingatnya..." ucap Suho lirih. Dan Suho mulai membayangkan kejadian yang tak pernah ia lupakan...

**#FLASHBACK 1 Start**

**Di lapangan SMA Kutu Kupret (?), terlihat segerombol anak cewek yang sedang duduk-duduk di rumput yang hijau. Sekitar ada 3 orang cewek. Cewek 1 : rambut coklat panjang sepinggang dengan rok abu-abu selutut dan kemeja putih polos dengan rompi merah, Cewek 2 : rambut pendek sebahu dengan rok panjang abu-abu,kemeja putih polos dan rompi merah, sedngkan cewek 3 : rambut coklat keemasan dikuncir kuda sepinggang dengan poni yang dimiringkan ke arah kanan dengan rok abu-abu selutut dan kemeja putih polos serta rompi merah. Ketiga cewek itu sedang menikmati istirahat nya dengan duduk di hamparan lapangan hijau. Yang kita ketahui cewek pertama kita ketahui bernama Sunny Atikah, sedangkan cewek kedua bernama Xiumintianah, dan cewek ketiga bernama Yixing Damayanti Suningrat.**

**Ketiga cewek tersebut terlihat sangat bahagia. Terlihat dari ekspresinya ketika salah satu temannya mengeluarkan sedikit candaan. Ketika tertawa, salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Yixing, dia akan menampilkan dimple yang sangat manis jika dilihat dari dekat. Mereka bertiga terus saja bercanda. Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari ada seseorang yang mengintai mereka dengan pandangan kosong. Pandangan yang menyiratkan perasaan yang tak terbalaskan. **

**Setelah mendengar kenyataan pahit bahwa cewek cantik yang memiliki kulit seperti kapas dan memiliki dimple itu tak kan pernah jadi miliknya karena cewek berdimple itu telah dimiliki oleh seseorang yang kini menjadi musuh terbesar dalam hidupnya. Seseorang itu terus saja memperhatikan gerak gerik cewek berdimple itu sampai tak sengaja mata angelnya menemukan sesosok laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirang keemasan menghampiri sang perempuan berdimple itu dan mengangkat tangan perempuan itu lalu menciumnya sekilas. Sorot mata tajam dengan tatapan membunuh,lelaki misterius itu memandang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sekaligus mengumpat dalam tatapannya.**

**'Yifan Antonio sialan! Laki-laki laknat! Beraninya dia mendekati orang yang gue cintai. Dan itu juga kenapa dia mencium tangannya? Oh Em Jii... Si Yixing senyum manis,manis,manissss banged pake D. Aarrgghhh...sialan! Gue gak akan tinggal diem. Gue akan ngerebut Lay dari tangan Lo! Inget itu Yifan! Tunggu balasan dari 'hadiah' manis gue Yifan!' **

**lelaki misterius yang kita ketahui bernama Junmyun atau yang lebih akrab disapa Suho menaikkan sudut bibirnya sehingga menghasilkan smirk yang mematikan pada siapapun yang melihatnya. #kyaaa~~Suho oppa bisa smirk juga *matiberdiri *lalaikan**

**Hari demi hari,waktu demi waktu *eh sudah terlewati. Suho kini terlihat sudah akrab dengan Yixing. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk istirahat atau pulang bersama. Sesuai dengan janji Suho, bahwa dia akan merebut Lay dari tangan Yifan. Kini telah terwujud. Jadi tunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Suho!. **

**Pada hari Sabtu malam, Suho berencana untuk mengajak Yixing keluar jalan-jalan ke pasar malam Citarum *emank ada ya pasar malam di Citarum? #mikirkeras #lewatkan-_-**

**Suho menjemput Yixing dengan pedah motor Vixionnya. Sampai dirumah Yixing, Suho menunggu di depan teras rumah Yixing yang super gede itu. Maklum anaknya pengusaha departemen di Jakarta. Tidak berapa lama Yixing keluar menghampiri Suho. Suho yang kaget akan kehadiran Yixing hanya menatap Yixing tak percaya tentang kebenaran makhluk ciptaan Yang Kuasa itu dengan pandangan kagum. Gimana gak kagum coba,secara yang dipake Yixing sekarang itu Celana Jeans pensil dengan Kaos Oblong putih dengan dipadu oleh Cardigan abu-abu garis, dengan rambut diikat stengah ekor kuda dan poni diarahkan kesamping kanan. Menambah kesan anggun di mata Suho. Sadar akan kekaguman yang disuguhkan, Suho lalu menarik tangan kecil Yixing menuju ke pedah motor Vixion Merah Suho. Setelah sampai di pedah motor Suho, segera Suho memakaikan helm kepada Yixing.**

**SKIP TIME**

**Suho mengajak kesebuah tempat di pojok pasar malam. Dia telah menyiapkan semuanya. Dia akan bertekad malam ini untuk menjadikan Yixing sebagai kekasih hatinya di malam ini.**

**Dengan segala persiapan Suho memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Yixing dengan segala resiko. **

**"Yixing...eumb...aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu tidak?" Suho memulai pembicaraan. Yixing yang semula berfokus pada objek Komedi putar kini berpindah fokus kepada orang yang berada di sampingnya dengan masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Yixing tersenyum sekilas dan kembali memandang komedi putar yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Suho dengan tetap memandang lurus. **

**"iya Mas Suho. Katakanlah aku gak akan ngelarang kok. Lagian kalo aku ngelarang, toh gag ada gunanya,kan mengeluarkan pendapat adalah hak manusia,ya kan mas?" jawab Yixing sambil melirik dan sedikit terkekeh pelan.**

**Suho jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Suho hanya menampilkan senyum angelicnya.**

** *ini yang seme siapa yang uke siapa?heran gue! ****Woy Suho,Lu kebagean peran seme ato uke sih? | Suho : eh thor! Lu yang bikin cast napa gua yang di semprot sih? |au: lagian dibuat gitu ama Si Lay aja udah salah tingkah! Apalagi yang lebih mainstream?W.O.W bgd.. |Suho: ya serah Lu dah thor! ****Pokoknya gua gak mau kalah ama tiang lampu neon jalanan itu. Oke? #wink# |au: huuueeekkk...#muntah darah***

**Suasana semakin mencekam *ralat* canggung,karena kedua pihak masih menetralkan detak jantung masing-masing. Dalam hati mereka berkata :**

**Suho : 'Anjriittt! Setan alasss temennye mpok Lela!,,nape jantung gue jadi deg degan gini sih..ape gue belum minum obat penghilang grogi ya jadi nervous kayak gini. Padahal hanya ucapin *Yixing,gue cinta ama Lu,gue sayang ama lu. Maukah lo jadi cewek gue?* ape susahnye sih?'**

**Yixing : 'Kampreeettt...kampreettt...kampreettt! Ni nape juga Jantung gue detaknye cepet banged. Lu hampir ngebunuh gue kalo Lu terus-terusan detak lebih cepet begoo! Ini juga Si Malaikat atu. Mau ngomong apaan sih? Bikin gue deg-deg-an terus aje!'**

**Setelah terdiam 15 menit, akhirnya Suho mengeluarkan suaranya.**

**"ehembb... Yixing? Aku mau mengatakan kalo aku...embb...aku...aku...embb...kalo ak..aku..." Suho jadi gagap hanya untuk mengatakan kepada Yixing 'Aku cinta ama kamu'.**

**"ya Mas? Aku?" Yixing memiringkan kepalanya imut. ****Suho makin grogi.**

**"ya aku..ak..aku.." Suho menghela nafas besar. Yixing tetap menunggu apa yang mau disampaikan kepadanya.**

**"akucintaamakamusukamakamu,apakahkamumaujadipacark u?" Yixing melongo. O.o**

**Bagaimana tidak melongo,wonk yang ngatakan kata-kata tadi dalam 1 hembusan nafas. Gimana mau dengernya coba? -_-**

**"mas Suho, kalo ngomong yang pelan ya mas, ngomong kayak kereta aja mas,gak ada titik,koma,ama jeda nya. Jadi bisa diulang mas? Tadi mas bilang apa?" tanya Yixing lagi. ****Suho udah keringet dingin tuh. **

**'mampus gue' batin Suho**

"kau tau Lay? Reaksi ku saat kau menanyakan kembali pertanyaan yang bikin aku mau mati terkapar?" Suho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping dan mencium sedikit pucuk kepala Lay. Lay yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Suho menghela napas besar. Lalu melanjutkan perkataanya.

"hahahaha..." bukannya malah melanjutkan perkataannya, Suho terkekeh sebentar lalu dia merubah raut mukanya menjadi agak serius.

"...mungkin ini terlihat konyol di mata kamu. Tapi ini serius, reaksiku saat itu tak jauh beda dengan orang yang nahan empett (kebelet) mau boker tau gak? Aku berfikir, apakah begini rasanya ngungkapin perasaan dengan langsung menghadap ke orangnya. Dan pertama kali aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa Lay. Menunggu hasil kelulusan aja kalah. Hahahaha...aku jadi malu sendiri..." Suho mengakhirinya dengan senyum tertahan dengan wajah yang sangat merah menjalar sampai ke telinga. Lay yang melihat wajah Suho berubah jadi merah hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya dan kembali memeluk pinggang Suho dengan erat.

"aku juga tau kok sayang, kalo kamu lagi jatuh cinta. Keliatan banged tau gak dulu itu," Lay mulai berbicara dalam pelukan Suho. Suho heran. Dibenak Suho, dia bertanya darimana dia tau kalo dia udah jatuh cinta dari dulu. Suho mengendurkan pelukannya pada Lay. Dia memandang Lay dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"darimana kau tahu kalo aku udah jatuh cinta ama kamu?" tanya Suho heran. Padahal dia kan gak pernah cerita kepada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan YME yang tau. #authorgila!

Lay hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Suho. Dan sorot matanya mulai memandang kedepan, seakan seperti membayangkan. Sedikit demi sedikit bibirnya membuka dan mulai menceritakan bagaimana dia tau kalo Suho jatuh cinta sama dia...

**#FLASHBACK 2 Start**

**Di sebuah tribun lapangan SMA Kutu Kupret, lagi ada seorang gadis duduk dengan memainkan I-Padnya sambil memasangkan headset untuk mendengarkan musik. Gadis itu sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya agar terlihat lebih nyaman kalo dilihat orang. Gadis itu menggerakkan jari mungilnya ke arah layar ipad sentuhnya itu. **

**Tak lama kemudian, ada seorang lelaki berawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirang keemasan menghampirinya dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya sehingga menambah kesan badboy pada lelaki tersebut. Gadis yang berada didepanya mendongakkan wajahnya seraya melihat orang yang ada didepannya. Setelah tau siapa yang datang segera dia melepas headset dan menutup ipadnya. Gadis itu memasang senyum manisnya.**

**"hei Yixing! Tumben Lu sendirian? Kan biasanya Lu ngoceh ama duo smurf kesayangan Lu itu. Kok sekarang Lu sendirian aja? Kesambet peliharaannya Kyu Sunbae ya?" Lelaki itu berbicara setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping gadis yang bernama Yixing itu. Yixing hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan gelengan. Setelah itu Yixing mengeluarkan suaranya.**

**"hahahaha...ada ada aja Lu Fan. Oh Smurf kesayangan gue lagi dipanggil ama Pak Bolot, jadi gue sendiri disini. Lu sendiri ngapain disini Fan? Lu kagak ade pelajaran? Dan...juga kemane kecengan Lu yang biasanya nemplok kayak perangko ke Lu?" Yixing menjawab dengan pandangan lurus kedepan dengan pandangan menatap seorang penjual cendol(?).**

**"parah tenan Lu Xing! Die bukan kecengan gue Blo'on! Dia aja yang ngebet banget buad pacaran ama gue!" Yifan mendengus sebal.**

**"hahahaha...salah sendiri! Nape juga Lu mau ditempelin ama sape tuh namanya...Toa..ahahaha...lucu banged Lu Yifan! Kalo Lu gag suka kan tinggal ngejauh aja. Gitu aja repot Lu!" Yixing menahan tertawanya ketika ia melihat wajah merah Yifan karena marah.**

**"eh unicorn jadi-jadian! Sape juga yang mau ditempelin ama panda raksasa kayak gitu. Dan satu lagi ya Xing. Lu kagak pernah tau bedanya speaker masjid(?) ama nama orang, huh? Namanya itu TAO, oke, bukan TOA! Lu sekolah dasar berapa taun sih?" **

**"ahahahahaha...ma'aph ya Fan..gue kagak bisa nahan tawa gue..hahahaha..." Yixing masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang duduk disampingnya cemberut parah. Nah, bisa bayangkan gak?**

**"TERUS AJE LU KETAWA AMPEK LU SAKIT PERUT YIXING!" Yifan yang ditertawai hanya mampu berteriak ke kuping kanan Yixing.**

**Seketika itu Yixing lalu menjauhkan badannya dari Yifan dan menggosok telinga kanannya yang menjadi korban kekerasan suara naga(?) dari Yifan.**

**"eh YIFAN ANTONIO! Ini kuping oke! Kalo gue jadi bolot, Lu mau tanggung jawab? Lu kagak mau kan punya temen tuli? Udah suara kayak naga bobrok, kelakuan Lu juga gak kalah ama anak kelas nol kecil!" Yixing mengatakan itu dengan wajah merah menahan marah. Jika di lihat baik-baik kalimat terakhir pantas gak diucapin ama mulut Yixing? Terlalu...nge-CLEB banged menurut author... #poorYifan**

**HENING...**

**Setelah Yixing mengucapkan kalimat itu, keduanya langsung bungkam suara dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka semula berhadapan sekarang jadi lurus kedepan. Setelah lama keduanya diam dalam keheningan, Yifan membuka suaranya.**

**"eheemmbb... Xing, gue kesini hanya mau nyampein sesuatu ama Lu," Yifan berkata,tetapi pandangan tetap lurus ke depan.**

**"nyampein ape Lu?" **

**"gue mau nyampein, Lu tau gak, anak ketua osis yang kulitnya putih mulus, senyumannya katanya murid sini kayak malaikat,dan badannya agak..ehem..pendek dari Lu," Yixing hanya menoleh ke arah Yifan dengan pandangan 'siapa emang?'**

**Yifan melanjutkan ceritanya, "itu lho yang namanya kalo gak salah... Jongmyung ato siapa lah gue kagak hafal namanya. Ribet. Tau gak?" Yifan tetap memerhatikan wajah Yixing. Yixing yang seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan, langsung saja menatap wajah sangar Yifan dengan mata binar.**

**"oh...JoonMyun Wijaya Diningrat maksud Lu?"**

**"ah..ya JoonMyun Wijaya, itu yang gue maksud," Yifan mengernyitkan dahi, sejak kapan dia kenal ama JoonMyun? Ketemu aja kagak pernah. Kenal apalagi?**

**"ada problem ape Lu ama dia? Lu mau nyari gara-gara ama die? Sebaiknya jangan deh, Fan. Dia itu disegani ama seluruh sekolaan loh. Lu nyari masalah ama dia, bukan dia yang Lu bakal temuin tapi kepala sekolah yang elu temuin. Karena aku denger-denger sih,sekolah ini yang punya itu bokapnye dia. Maksud gue, yang pegang saham sekolaan ini," Yixing menjelaskan asal usul JoonMyun Wijaya kepada Yifan. Yifan hanya cengo mendengarnya. 'Sejak kapan anak kuda ini tau seluk beluk kurcaci itu? Kok tau dia, kalo gue mau nyari gara-gara ama die? Jangan-jangan, dia tahu semua rencana gue untuk mengerjai kurcaci pendek itu?' itulah isi dari setengah pikiran Yifan. Yixing sadar kalo temannya lagi cengo. Sengaja ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menepuk pipi Yifan (pelan).**

**PLAAKK...**

**Masih diam..**

**PLAAKK...**

**Masih cengo..**

**PLAAKKKKK...**

**Dalam tepukan ketiga agak keras. Sehingga membangunkan Yifan dari kecengoannya. Yifan yang sadar langsung memukul paha Yixing pelan.**

**PLAAKK...**

**"aaawww... eh naga bongsor! Sakit tau ! ngapain Lu mukul paha gue, huh?" teriak Yixing di telinga Yifan. Yifan otomatis memundurkan badannya.**

**"gak papa. Gue cuma pengen mukul paha Lu aja. Empuk tau! Eh,,gue tanya ya? Kok Lu bisa tau asal usul dari kurcaci pendek itu? Tau darimana Lu? Jangan jangan Lu stalker ya? Hayooo..ngaku gak Lu?" Yifan mengangkat telunjuknya kedepan hidung Yixing sambil mencoleknya sekilas. Yixing yang dituduh pun gak terima. Langsung telunjuk Yifan yang berada didepannya, ia tampik (pukul) ke arah bawah. **

**"sembarangan aje Lu ngomong! Stalker congor(mulut) Lu! Gue dapet info ini dari Sunny sahabat gue. Die kan suka ama tuh ketua osis. Jadi dia critain deh siapa itu JoonMyun ke gue ama Umin(Xiumin), nape lu tiba-tiba tanya itu ke gue?" Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar I-pad touch-nya yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.**

**"gak ada apa-apa sih,Cuma sekarang ada gosip kalo dia sekarang lagi jatuh cinta ama anak cewek dari kelas Lu," Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ipad yang dibawa Yixing. Yixing mendongak ke arah Yifan. Dia mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.**

**"terus ape hubunganya dengan gue? Terus Lu tadi kesini hanya mau ngabari gue gosip yang kayak gini?! Gak mutu banged Lu Fan! Udah sekarang elu balik sono ke kelas Lu! Ganggu kesenangan orang lain aje Lu!" amuk Yixing dengan kedua tangannya ia kibaskan untuk mengusir Yifan dari sisinya. Yifan yang diusirpun hanya nurut-nurut aje. Tapi sebelum pergi dia membalikkan badan ke arah Yixing lagi. Melihat Yifan tak kunjung pergi, Yixing pun memasang tampang marahnya.**

**"ngapain Lu mari lagi?!" jawab Yixing ketus. Yifan yang mendapat perlakuan dari Yixing hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Yixing dan wajahnya ia condongkan ke arah samping kepala Yixing,lebih tepatnya ke telinga Yixing. Sepertinya, naga bongsor kita atu ini, ingin membisikkan sesuatu kepada anak unicorn jadi-jadian rupanya. Kita liat apa yang dibisikkan naga bongsor ini.**

**"Lu pengen tau gak cewek yang berhasil menjerat kurcaci pendek (re: JoonMyun) itu? Cewek itu...Lu, Xing. Jadi kesimpulannya sekarang si kurcaci pendek itu sedang jatuh cinta ama lu Xing~~." **

**Yifan mengatakan itu dengan nada suara yang seduktif mungkin. Setelah itu, Yifan menarik tubuhnya dan berbalik untuk pergi, sebelum Yixing memanggilnya.*mungkin kalo yang dibisikin itu Kai,mungkin kita udah di kurung ama Kai dalem kamar.. -_-***

**Yixing membatu mendengar kalimat Yifan. Segera ia panggil Yifan yang berjalan di depannya.**

**"Yifan..." Yifan yang mendengar suara lirih Yixing pun hanya menoleh ke samping kirinya.**

**"ap-..ap..apa yang Lu katakan i..itu..beneran Fan?" **

**Yixing hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Yifan hanya menyeringai mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yixing. Dia tetap memunggungi Yixing. Yifan mengeluarkan suaranya dengan tetap memunggungi Yixing. **

**"hmm. Apa gue keliatan boong Yixing Damayanti?" ****Yixing tau jika Yifan telah menyebutkan nama lengkapnya,berarti dia tidak bohong. Dia jujur.**

**"jangan pernah Lu tanya,nape gue bisa tau kalo yang udah bikin kurcaci kesengsem itu Lu! Semua kelas Lu dan juga kelas gue termasuk kurcaci itu udah pada ngerti kalo dia jatuh cinta ama Lu, Xing. Tak terkecuali duo smurf kesayangan Lu itu!" Yifan menyambung kalimatnya.**

**"tap..tapi nape gue kagak tau ya Fan? Padahal kan gue sahabat mereka Fan?" Yixing bertanya dengan nada tidak tau apa-apa (gak gahoel). Yifan hanya memandang Yixing dengan pandangan -_-**

**"hadeuuhh...serah Lu dah Xing!" Yifan pasrah.**

**"eeuummbb..Yifan gue boleh minta tolong gak ama elu?"**

**"minta tolong apaan?" Yifan telah berbalik badannya menghadap Yixing.**

**"bantu gue buat ngebuktiin kalo apa yang Lu omongin dan gosip yang beredar itu bener! Gimana bisa bantu gak?" Yixing menawari Yifan**

**Dalam otak |laknat| Yifan telah muncul ide yang bakal ia lakukan untuk mengerjai JoonMyun si kurcaci pendek *menurut Yifan*. **

**'hahaha...kapan lagi gue bisa nyiksa kurcaci pendek itu kalo bukan lewat si anak kuda jadi-jadian ini? Hahaha kesempatan emas harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik Yifan Antonio! Pintar kali kau Yixing, meminta bantuan pada orang yang tepat! Hahaha...' nista Yifan. Dari luar ia menyunggingkan smirk andalannya. **

**"ok Yixing bebep.. :*! Ayang Yifan siap menjalankan perintah dari mu Yixing. Hahaha..." Yifan ketawa nista. **

**Segera ia dekatkan wajahnya kepada Yixing. Dan segera Yifan mulai memberitaukan ide briliannya *menurut Yifan again* itu kepada Yixing. **

**Mau taukah ide apa yang Yifan susun untuk membuktikan kalo gosip yang beredar itu beneran atau tidak, serta untuk mengerjai si Kurcaci pendek JoonMyun itu? Yang membaca falshback pertama pasti bakal tau ide (brilian) Yifan apa? Kalo yang kagak tau silahkan lihat yang flashback pertama ok? Kaisseu (author) gak bakal nulis lagi. Soalnya udah ngerti jalan cerita flashbacknya. Hihihi...**

**ALL FLASHBACK END**

Lay menghentikan ceritanya dan mendongak ke arah wajah Suho yang sudah menahan marah. Lay terkikik melihat wajah sang suami udah kayak kepiting kasih sambal bakso. Suho yang melihat sang istri terkikik geli pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya kepada Lay. Dan Lay pun masih melanjutkan tawanya.

"SHUT UP YIXING! Jadi semua itu ide laknat dari tiang lampu neon itu? Cih, sialan kau Yifan Antonio! Awas aja kau! Heh Yixing! Lu bisa diem gak? Kalo Lu kagak bisa diem, gue seret Lu ke kamar sekarang juga!" Suho memandang Lay dengan pandangan kesal. Dan reaksi Lay? Unicorn jadi-jadian itu malah melanjutkan tawanya. Malah sekarang jadi keras membahana.

Suho yang melihat Lay masih tetap tertawa langsung saja ia berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit untuk menggendong Lay dengan bridal style menuju ke kamar mereka tentunya, masak ke kandang kuda?! Lay yang sadar pun langsung memberontak dalam gendongan Suho. Lay memukul dada Suho terus-terusan. Saking keselnya dia, Lay tidak sengaja menggerakkan kakinya berayun-ayun di dekat area 'terlarang'nya Suho.

Alhasil, salah satu kakinya tidak sengaja menyenggol 'adik' dari Suho. Suho yang merasa 'adik'nya ke-senggol, langsung memberhentikan jalannya untuk ke kamarnya. Lay yang melihat gerakan sepontan dari Suho pun heran. *kayaknya Lay kagak sadar deh, gara-gara kakinya tuh yang bertingkah edan!* segera Lay memandang Suho dengan penuh tanya. Untung mereka udah sampek di depan pintu kamar mereka. Kalo masih jauh, Suho bisa-bisa kehilangan unicorn manisnya disaat seperti ini. Suho memandang Lay dengan disertai smirk angelicnya(?).

"Yixing, berhubung Lu udah bangunin 'adik' gue! Lu harus bertanggung jawab untuk memberi 'makan' adik gue. Kalo Lu nolak, Jongin yang akan gue usir," Suho melirik Lay yang terdiam dengan wajah pucat. Tidak menunggu jawaban, Suho langsung mendobrak pintunya yang sengaja tidak ia kunci agar ia gampang masuk.

BRAAKK…

Setelah pintu terbuka, Suho langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungil Lay ke kasur king size yang empuk milik Suho dan Lay. Setelah menaruh(?) tubuh Lay ke kasur. Suho berjalan ke arah pintu, dan keluar untuk mengambil sesuatu tidak lupa ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar agar Lay tidak kabur selagi ia ke luar dari kamar untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Suho pov#

Hahahaha….kena kau Lay! Aku minta dari dulu selalu gak diturutin. Sekarang gue bisa melihat wajah cantik Lu mohon-mohon ke gue selagi kita melakukan kegiatan yang spesial. Ke dapur ah...! emmbb..gue mau ambil apa ya tadi? Lupa gue! Ish.. dasar otak kagak tau situasi! Lupa yang disaat beginian. Setaaannnn...! ahh.. gue inget. Ambil minum ke kulkas, terus gue kasih dia nih obat. Hahahaha...serasa gerah Lu Lay! Lu pade ngerti kagak obat ape yang bakal gue kasih ke Lay? *reader ngangguk-ngangguk*

Nah..selesai! sekarang tinggal gue bawa ke kamar. Tinggal liat reaksi Lu kayak gimana setelah minum minuman 'spesial' buatan gue. Dan it's time...

Suho pov end#

CKLEEKK...

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Suho dan Lay kebuka. Setelah pintu terbuka, Suho masuk membawakan segelas 'minuman' jus jeruk yang pastinya sangat 'spesial' bagi Suho. Suho menghampiri Lay yang terduduk di tepi kasur sambil memainkan I-pad kepunyaan Suho.

Setelah meletakkan minuman di atas meja kecil samping kasur king size Suho dan Lay, Suho duduk disamping perempuan manis yang sedang memainkan ipad kepunyaannya. Suho membelai rambut coklat madu Lay yang tergerai ke bawah. Dan menyilakan poni yang menutupi sebagian dari mata Lay. Suho tersenyum tulus ke arah Lay. Tapi, sayang. Lay tidak melihat senyum tulus dari sang suami. Merasa ada yang mengelus rambutnya, Lay pun menoleh ke arah samping kananya, dan menemukan Suho yang tersenyum tulus tapi hanya sekilas. Suho yang mulanya terdiam memperhatikan wajah sang istri pun langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil minuman yang ada di samping kasurnya.

"minumlah sayang. Kau pasti haus gara-gara bertengkar denganku tadi. Aku minta maaf sama kamu Lay, kalo tadi aku sempat ngebentak kamu keras sekali. Maukan maafin aku?" Suho memasang wajah memelas. Dan dengan polosnya Lay mengangguk meng iyakan permintaan Suho dan mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang sedari tadi di genggaman Suho.

Dan tanpa babibu, Lay meminum jus jeruk itu dengan tenang. Selama Lay meminum jusnya. Suho tak henti-hentinya untuk tersenyum,atau lebih tepatnya senyum menyeringai.

Tidak lama kemudian, Lay menyerahkan gelas kosongnya ke Suho, dan mecoba untuk tiduran sebentar. Sedangkan Suho setelah mengembalikan gelas kosong tadi, dia sengaja mengambil ipad untuk mengecoh Lay, agar Lay tidak curiga jika dia telah menaburi bubuk perangsang dalam minuman Lay. Suho hanya memainkan ipadnya dengan seringaian yang terus menempel pada wajahnya. 'tidak lama lagi unicornku sayang. Kau akan tau mengapa kau kubawa ke dalam kamarku.' Itulah sedikit cuplikan isi hati dari Suho. Suho menghitung dalam hati.

1...

Lay merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Segera dia mengambil kipas untuk mengipasi tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat panas.

2...

Lay tidak kuat panas tubuhnya sampai mengeluarkan keringat. Dan Lay langsung menghidupkan AC dalam kamarnya dan mengaturnya dalam suhu dinginyang sangat tinggi.

3...

4...

5...

"eeummmhhh...Suhhooo~~" Lay mendesah ke arah telinga kiri Suho yang lagi bermain Ipad. 'GOTCHAA!' Suho bersmirk ria melihat istrinya telah terpengaruh obat perangsang yang di dapat dari anaknya, Jongin. Entah Jongin sengaja atau tidak meninggalkan obat perangsang di dekat meja kerja Suho yang ada di ruang tengah.

Suho hanya menikmati sentuhan Lay yang berkeliaran di area dadanya dan semakin lama sentuhan Lay makin kebawah dan berhasil menemukan 'adik' dari Suho. Suho pun dibuat mabuk oleh rangsangan Lay yang terkesan pelan tapi bisa membangkitkan libidonya yang dari dulu tak pernah dia usik. Suho tak tinggal diam. Dia membalikkan badannya dan ketika Suho membalik badan, dia terkejut. Karena perempuan yang berada di hadapannya ini hanya memakai bra dan CD saja. Dan ditambah mukanya yang memelas, sehingga membuat perempuan yang berada di depannya ini terkesan err...sexy menurut Suho.

Segera saja tanpa membuang waktu, Suho menidurkan Lay ke ranjang king sizenya dengan posisi Suho diatas badan Lay. Suho mulai menciumi leher putih jenjang Lay dan dengan sengaja Suho meninggalkan tanda merah di sekitar leher mulus Lay. Lay hanya menggeliat tak tenang ketika Suho mulai mencium daerah sensitifnya. Dan tidak sengaja Lay mengeluarkan desahan yang cukup menggoda indra pendengaran Suho.

"aaaahhhhh...eeuummhhh...sshhh...aahhh~~..." Suho terus melanjutkan acara ciumannya ke arah dada Lay yang ada 2 gundukan besar yang masih terbalut *u know what i mean lah -_-*

Dengan kasar Suho melepas Bra yang menempel pada 2 gundukan besar yang berada di dada Lay. Dengan cepat tangan Suho mulai memijat kedua gundukan milik Lay dengan 1 tangan yang tangan 1 nya lagi untuk melepas CD Lay. Sedangkan dia masih mencium area perut Lay. Setelah berusaha melepaskan CD Lay, Suho menaikkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Lay. Kepalanya ia dekatkan ke kepala Lay dan mulai mebisikkan kata-kata dengan nada seduktif mungkin disertai desahan yang menggoda milik Suho. *kyaaa~~kagak kuat kalo bayangin Suho oppa mendesah.. /-\ #authoryadongmodeon

"You're mine now baby, quite enjoy and feel all my soft touch that I give to you now, dear~! Eeeuuunnggghhh….~~ " setelah mengucapkan itu Suho langsung menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan langsung menerjang tubuh mungil Lay yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

Ok kita tinggalkan saja sepasang suami istri yang dalam mabuk cinta ini. Lama-lama Kaisseu stress kalo nulis adegan ranjang yang HOT kayak si Sulay ini... *re: bilang aja Lu kagak bisa buad adegan ranjangnya Sulay thor|au: eh...hehehe...Kaisseu emank bissa tapi berhubung, Kaisseu fokusnya di Kaisoo jadi ya, hihi.. kalian bayangin aja ya adegan ranjangnya si Sulay itu.. Kaisseu ngerii.. XD

TBC *again*

.

.

.

.

NOTE : Bagi semua repiuwer.. ane minta maaph ne. baru update cekarang.. ane banyak tugas soalnya.. maaph banged ya..

*kiss atu atu

Kaisseu sekarang udah update nih nie baru seperempatnya.. lagi butuh siraman rohani buat humor kayak gini.. - -"

silahkan baca updetan terbaru aku ya.. :)

Tharanghaeeee... mumumumumu... :*

*maaph kalo dibagian akhir chap ini ada adegan nyrempet M dikitt banged.. :D


	3. Dendam Kesumat

**PERJUANGAN CINTA SI JONGIN SUPONO**

**Author** : Kim Kyungsoo (KaiiSseu)

**Main Pair : KaiSoo**

**Pair : KaiSoo, ChenMin,SuLay, ChanBaek, HunHan (Official Pairing)**

**Main Cast** : Jongin Supono JoyoDiningrat (Kai/Kkamjong)

Kyungsoo Lyin Mursalah (Kyungsoo/Dio)

Jongdae Prasetyo (Abang Chen) as Kyungsoo Father

Xiumintianah (Jeng Xiumin/Sumin) as Kyungsoo Mother

Junmyun Wijaya Diningrat (Abang Suho) as Kai Father

Yixing Damayanti Suningrat (Jeng Lay) as Kai Mother

**Other Cast** : Valentino Sehun (Sehun) as Kai friend

Chanyeol Alexander (Chanyeol) as Kai friend

Baekhyun Diana Fahmi (Baekhyun) as Kyungsoo Friend

Luhan Gita Surtini (Luhan) as Kyungsoo Friend

And Super Junior member's.

**Genre** : Humor/Romance

**Rated** : T (aman XD)

**Warning : TYPO(S), BOYSBOYS, GENDERSWITCH,OOC,Tidak Sesuai EYD**

HAPPY READING ^^

Kaisseu Present

PERJUANGAN CINTA SI JONGIN SUPONO

Chap 3

#Rumah Diana a.k.a baekhyun

Dirumah Diana, ada 4 orang, tidak termasuk Diana lho! 4 orang tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah cewek polos tapi agak sedikit brutal dalam pengucapan kata,Kyungsoo Lyin Mursalah. Cukup panggil dia Lyin ajjah ok? *D.O : gua kagak brutal kali thor!| au: ... *

Yang kedua, cewek brutal tapi polos banged hatinya, *nah loh kebalikan* yang bernama Luhan Gita Surtini. Dia suka dipanggil Gita. Pengen kayak Gita Gutaw(a) kayaknya.

Yang ke tiga nih cowok. Nih cowok punya tinggi kayak lampu jalan raya yang warnanya oren itu kalo di kota Kaisseu. Dan punya ciri khas yang langka banged. Punya suara yang kayak om-om gitu deh. Kalo kagak percaya, liat sesi introductionnya EXO. Pasti dalam sekejap langsung ngira itu om-om. Padahal yang bicara itu cowok ganteng bin tampan nan unyu-unyu, inilah cowok kece nan tampan tapi radak pe'a juga sih, kita sambit... *jeng...jeng..tung..tung..kling..kling..kling*, (elu kira mau nyinden!) yaituu... Chanyeol Alexander. Cukup panggil dia itu Alex. Katanya dia ngepens berat ama tokoh Alex yang di film animasi Madagascar gitu. #eeeaaa...ciiee *tebarpesonaalamissuniperes!* #authorsengklek.

Dan yang keempat, nih dilihat dari jauh, orang ngira cowok ini songong banged. Padahal kalo yang dah tau dari deket, wuuiihhh...bakal nyabut mata tuh orang. Lanjuutt.. dia tuh asli cowok loh! Cowok yang dari luar songong, dari dalem anjriittt... manjanya kagak ketulungan! Emank sial nih si cowok. Paling waktu pembagian ekspresi wajah dia kagak dateng kali ya? Makanya ekspresinya kayak paling COOL*kas*. Padahal hati pororo(?) banged. Dia dinobatkan sebagai yang termuda diantara anak 4 diatas tadi. Tapi broohhh...tingginya kagak kalah dari cowok yang kayak lampu jalan raya tadi, beda 15 cm-an lah. Dan juga kulitnya..uuiihh...putih beuuddzzz mamen...minum cat tembok kali ya? Dan jangan lupa ama dia, kalo punya ciri tersendiri.

Kalo cowok lampu jalan tadi kan punya ciri suara kayak om-om lagi ngusir ayam tuh, kalo yang ini beda dari yang lain. Yaitu punya ciri, dia punya lidah yang gak bisa gerakin untuk bilang huruf 'S'. Kesian banged ye cowok ini. Coba deh kalian tes dia,bilang kedia untuk niruin kalimat ini **'saya suka sama salah satu sandal summernya sunny SNSD'**. Nah loh! Bisa bayangin gak? Kalo kagak nih gambarannya kalo gak bisa bayangin. Tapi jangan bilang ke cowok itu yah.. hihihi... kayak gini nih **'thaya thuka thama thalah thatu thandal thummernya thunny eth-en-eth-di/theo-nyeoh-thin-dae'** hahahaha...Kaisseu ngakak banged ngetiknya. Lanjut... pada penasaran kan cowok atu ini? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Valentino Sehun. Bagus amat yak..namanya? dia hanya mau di panggil Valent, katanya sih hemat suara aja, biar kalo disuruh perkenalan ato kenalan gak banyak ngeluarin suara gitu. *bilang aja kagak bisa bilang 'S' Hun!*

Udah tau kan nama 4 orang yang aku sebutin tadi? Sekarang Kaisseu mau kenalin yang empunya rumah.

Yaitu Baekhyun Diana Fahmi. Panggil aja dia Diana, itu disuruh ama Papi Maminya soalnya. Cewek ini dikenal warga desanya sih pendiem banged en sopan banged. Tapi kalo udah ada temennya wuuiihhh...preman aja kalah brooh... dia anaknya Mami Vicky en Papi Zhoumi. Tapi warga desanya itu manggil papinya Diana, Cak Mi. Dan kalo manggil maminya Diana, itu Mpok Pick/mpok Vick. Termasuk ya anak 4 tadi. Lyin,Gita,Alex,en Valent. Anak 4 semprul itu disuruh maminya Diana buat manggil beliau Mpok Pick, dan manggil Papinya itu Cak Mi. Jadi deh 4 tuyul Bongsor itu manggilnya Mpok Pick en Cak Mi. Kerasa gak sopan banged gitu ye? Astajim banged kan tuh bocah-bocah edan?! Balik ke Jamban eh salah, balik ke cetory. 4 bocah ntu lagi maen kerumahnya Diana nih ceritanya.

Kalian udah pada tau kan? 2 diantara 4 bocah tadi ntu udah njalin asmara. Pengen tau gak?! Kaisseu beritau deh daripada ntar readers pada amukin Kaisseu. Nih ya, yang pacaran ntu si Tiang Lampu jalan raya atau Alex ama si empunya rumah,Diana. Kalo yang satunya itu Si Valent ama Si Gita. Yang udah direstuin itu Cuma si Diana ama si Alex. karena mereka udah pertemuan keluarga besar. Jadi kagak kaget kalo mereka berdua sering berduaan di depan ortu mereka. 5 bocah itu lagi maen permainan kayaknya. Ituloh yang maen tebak-tebakan kata lewat jari tangan. Tau gak?

Diana mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan mendaratkannya dengan keras dan membentuk 4 jari ditangan kirinya, dan 5 jari ditangan kanannya. 4 sahabatnya juga melakukan yang sama dengan Diana. Tapi beda setiap jari. Si Alex pun menghitung dengan menggunakan urutan abjad. Hitungan abjad itu berhenti di jari akhir Valent aka Sehun. Dengan terakhir huruf 'S'. 4 bocah usil itu tersenyum ria dalem hati. Mereka ingin mengerjain Sehun.

"berhubung ni huruf akhir 'S'. Sebutin 5 aja yang berhubungan dengan huruf 'S'. Dari mulai Lu, Gita" ini ide si Alex tiang nih. Tapi dasar anak 'polos' semua sih, jadi ya diturutin aja idenya.

"susu,setan,singa,siluman,sunnah" – Luhan

"sapi,sinta,siram, sugar,supono(?)" – Dio

"sisi,sudut,stipo,set,sure" – Baek

"kalo gue…serta,surti,sini,sampo,suket(rumput)" – Chan

"thikap(sikap),thipu(sipu),thuit(suit),thirkus(sir kus),thilau(silau)" – Sehun

*Kaisseu pake nama asli dulu ya..hihihi*

Chanyeol yang agak janggal sama ucapan Sehun pun hanya diam. Sebelum...

"Hun..kita perasaan lagi nyuruh buat sebutin apa aja yang ada huruf 'S' nya deh. Ngapain Lu tambah nyebut yang kagak ade 'S' nya?" Baekhyun yang pertama kali sadar akan keganjilan Sehun.

"Lu,Lu kan tau ndiri kalo gue kagak bitha ngomong huruf eth (S). Jangan maktha donk! Kalo kagak bitha ya udah biarin aja. Yang punya lidah kan gue, ngapain Lu,lu,lu, dan elu yang thewot?! Therah gue dong." sahut Sehun mulai gak nyante. Baekhyun pun gak terima di nyolotin ama si cadel atu ini. Langsung dia bangun dan menghampiri Sehun yang berada di tengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Luhan. Sesampainya di belakang punggung Sehun, dia udah nyingsingin lengannya.

Melihat hal itu Chanyeol dan Luhan langsung menghadang Baekhyun dan Sehun yang kayaknya sebentar lagi mau ngadain perang Dunia ke 8. Setelah dirasa tenang, Luhan pun mengajak Sehun pulang dengan sepeda motor Vixion punya Sehun. Tentunya Sehun yang nyetir donk. Dan dengan pulangnya Sehun dan Luhan, Chanyeol pun ikut pulang karena udah siang. Dan dengan pamit ama si Baekhyun tentunya. Dan serta ortunya Baek.

Kini sekarang tinggal Dio yang belum pulang. Setelah membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat ama HunBaek tadi. Dio hanya duduk disofa sambil ngeliatin perabotan rumahnya Si Diana ini. Rumahnya sih lumayan gede. Wonk orang tuanya aja udah buka restoran di kota. Tapi yang jaga adalah sodaranya Baek yang namanya, Henry Sam Ratulangi *kayak nama pelabuhan ya?* yang lagi butuh kerjaan. Jadi deh dia ngurus restoran yang di kota. Orang tuanya sih mau ngurus Baek dulu. Kan Baek lagi kuliah ceritanya.

Kalo si Alex sih dia udah punya kerjaan sendiri di kota. Dia jadi Manajer Direktur di perusahaan bapaknya. Kalian tau gak bapaknya siapa? Itu lho yang punya perusahaan Alexander Corp. Yang nama direkturnya Yesung Alexander, dan sekretaris pribadi serta merangkap jadi istrinya, Wookie Amanda Resta Anitami.

Bentar ya perkenalan latar belakang para tokoh dulu. Kalo yang diatas tadi udah aku critain latar belakang keluarga Baekhyun en Chanyeol. Sekarang Kaisseu mau berbagi cerita latar belakang Hun ama Han.

Sehun. Nama lengkapnya Valentino Sehun. Anak kedua dari 2 bersaudara. Kakaknya yang bernama Sungmin Tia Anggraini, telah kerja di sebuah perusahaan di kota. Anak dari Hankyung Solahudin dan Heechul Anita Sari. Keluarga Sehun mempunyai usaha butik yang terkenal di Kota sampai Luar kota.

Tujuan Sehun ke Desa itu untuk menjenguk sodaranya yang sakit. Pas kebetulan banged tuh, sodaranya Sehun yang namanya Kyuhyun Valentino Haryono, deket ama rumahnya Luhan. Ya, paling jarak 5 rumah lah dari rumah sodaranya Sehun. Jadi kalo kangen, si Sehun bisa minta tolong sodaranya itu buad sampein salamnya ke Luhan. Dulu si Sehun itu satu SMA ama Dio, Baek, sama Luhan.

Kalo si Chanyeol itu kenalnya pas waktu dia beli jas di Butiknya Sehun. Gak tau ceritanya sih,tiba-tiba jadi akrab gitu aja. Terus pacarannya si Chanyeol itu, gara-gara dia ngenalin Chanyeol ke teman-temannya. Jadi deh Tiang lampu itu suka ama Baek dan pacaran. Dunia kayak sempit gitu ye?

Nah sekarang udah tau kan Sehun itu anak dari siapa dan apa hubungannya dengan bocah-bocah somplak tadi? Sekarang Kaisseu mau nyritain latar belakang Luhan.

Luhan. Nama lengkapnya Luhan Gita Surtini. Dia anak tunggal. Dia tuh aslinya polos banged. Gara-gara dia berteman ama yang namanya Baek en Dio, jadi deh dia kepengaruh. Semula polos tapi jadi brutal tingkahnya. Tapi kalo yang masalah 'gitu' dia masih belum ngerti. Jadi kesimpulannya dari cewek ini. Dia polos tapi brutal. Polos dalem, luar brutal. Dia ini anak dari Ny. Kibum Febriana Surtini dan Tn. Siwon Rahmadi. Kenapa disebut Nyonya dan Tuan? Karena mereka berdua adalah pengusaha Mobil di kota.

Kenapa mereka memilih tinggal di desa daripada ngurus usahanya yang di kota? Karena 1 alasan. Mereka masih tidak mau meninggalkan anak semata wayang mereka di desa. Lalu bagaimana usahanya? Siwon menyuruh manajernya untuk menghandel pekerjaanya. Kenapa Luhan memilih tinggal di desa? Karena Luhan nggak mau tinggal disana. Alasannya kalo di kota itu banyak asap kendaraan dan pergaulannya terlalu bebas. Jadi dia milih untuk tinggal didesa aja. Dan kebetulan juga tetangganya adalah pacarnya. Yaitu Sehun. Dah pada tau kan kenapa Luhan bersikukuh untuk tinggal didesa?

Nah sekian perkenalan latar belakang Bak,Yeol,Hun,Han.

Kembali ke cerita lagi... ^^. Ma'aph ye author tiba-tiba melenceng kemana-kemana. Kemarin Kaisseu ngeliat ripiuwnya salah satu reader tercintah. Tanya kapan cerita tentang Kaisoo nya. Oke sip,, author baru nyadar kalo kebanyakan Sulay ketimbang Kaisoo padahal kan judulnya ttg Kaisoo ya? Yaudah deh author banyakin Kaisoonya. Makacie yg udah ripiuw gitu. Udah ngingetin..

Back To Story...

Setelah Kyungsoo lelah mengamati isi perabotan rumah si Diana, Kyungsoo ingat kalo orang tuanya sedang ada rapat di balai desa. Nah, sedangkan dia ingin pulang. Maksudnya dia kagak ade yang jemput gitu. Berhubung juga dia kagak punya HP jadi ya dia bingung ndiri kayak orang linglung gitu di rumah Diana. Setelah sekian lama, Diana kembali ke ruang tamu untuk nemuin Kyungsoo. Si Diana kaget nape ni satu sahabatnya kagak pulang? Kira dia udah pulang Si Kyungsoo nya.

"loh, Lyin? Ngapain masih disini? Lo kagak pulang?" Diana duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan sambil merapikan taplak meja yang sedikit berantakan. Kyungsoo langsung manyun. Perkataan si Diana tadi kayak sedikit mengusir gitu.

"Kok Lu gitu sih Baek?! Jahat Lu ama sahabat sendiri! Ngusir Lu ceritanya?! Oke gue pulang! PUASS LO!" Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan menuju ke arah pintu. Tapi dia langsung diem gitu aja. Baekhyun sih diem aja ngeliat si Lyin ngambek. 'palingan juga dia balik badan bentar lagi' pikir Baek. Setelah Diana selesai ngebatin, detik berikutnya si Lyin balik badan tapi mukanya dia buad sesedih mungkin. Ok inget! 'SESEDIH' mungkin! Reaksi Diana sih cuek aja.

'nah bener kan apa kata gue,palingan dia juga balik badan dan mohon-mohon ke gue' Diana batin lagi. Lyin langsung kembali duduk di samping Diana. Dan sedikit menarik ujung kaos yang dikenakan Diana.

"Baekhyun yang cantik bin unyu-unyu. Elu kan sahabat gue yang paaaaaliiiing cantik! Gue minta tolong boleh gak?" Kyungsoo majang ekspresi kayak mata anjing gitu. Si Diana mah ngempet mau muntah aja tuh anak. Langsung dia nolehin kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo yang lagi majang ekspresi memohonnya.

"jangan majang ekspresi kayak gitu! Bikin gue eneg tau gak! Nahan muntah nih gue! Langsung aje. Lu mau ape?"

"kyaaa~~~ Diana Lu emang sahabat terBAEK gue! Mumumumu... eh? Ehemmbb... TTP aja! Gue mau pulang tapi kagak ada yang nganterin gue pulang. Ortu gue lagi ada rapat desa nih. Si Gita kagak mau tanggung jawab aja tuh anak. Udah jemput pake becak,yang bayarin mah gue. Terus gue ditinggal aja ma tuh tuyul sableng. Kurang ajar apa coba tuh anak?! Nah gue minta tolong ama Lu. Lu mau gak sms-in Jongin, suruh dia jemput gue di rumah lu? Mau gak bantu gue Baek? Plissss….. " Diana yang ngedenger curhatan serta permintaan bantuan dari sahabat sehidup semati nya hanya cengo.

"eh Lu sebenernya mau minta bantuan ato curhat sih?!" Baek yang udah sadar pun langsung nyolot ajah.

"eumm..sekalian curhat sih. hehehe… gimana? Lu mau nolongin gue gak?"

"yaudah deh! Iya gue bantuin. Tapi gue males buat sms Kkamjong mu itu! Nih Lu sms aja sendiri! Ntar kalo gue yang nulis terus sms Lu kagak ke hapus, si tiang lampu gue itu buang gue ke laut ntar. GUE KAGAK MAU ITU TERJADI KYUNGSOO!" Diana mah udah ngelantur kemana-mana aja tuh anak. Lyin yang ngedengerin kata-katanya si Diana hanya bisa ngangah lebar sampek kejeduk lantai tuh mulut.

"EH DIANA! Jangan mikir macem-macem aja Lu. Mana brani si tiang lampu itu ngelemparin Lu ke lautan! Yang ada mah, Tiang lampu kesayangan elu itu yang kena badai matahari dari orang tua Lu! Ada-ada aje Lu ah! Sini mana HP Lu!" Kyungsoo yang udah di ambang batas esmosi langsung aja ngerampas HP milik Baekhyun. Dan tanpa pengecualian Kyungsoo mengetik pesan untuk Jongin. Setelah selesai mengirim pesan untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo meletakkan Hp Diana ke atas meja. Dan kembali lagi dia ngehadap ke Diana. Diana yang semula hanya ngeliatin lantai, langsung aja ngeliat Kyungsoo. Dengan disertai pandangan ANEH.

"ngapain Lu ngeliatin gue kayak gitu?! Ada masalah?" Baekhyun maen nyolot aja. Si Lyin udah ngelus dada. Mimpi ape ya dia punya sahabat yang kayak ketua preman di kampungnya.

"woless...Baek...Wolesss...Baek! gue kagak ngerebut Chanyeol dari Lu. Gue Cuma ngliatin wajah Lu doank kok,"

"hahaha...ada ape ama wajah gue? Cantik ya? Ahahaaa…. Akhirnya Lu nyadar kalo gue cantik! Kkkkkk~" Diana malah asik ngikik aja. Kagak tau ape ya si Diana, kalo Kyungsoo udah empet nahan muntah.

"iiiihhh...amit-amit dah! Cantikan juga Jasmine Wildblood! *ni ngapain Mbak gue dibawa-bawa?!* pens-pens an gue tuh mah! Ya ampun Baek cantiknya itu loh, naudzubillah!" Kyungsoo udah bayangin wajah Jasmine ama senyum senyum sendiri.

"huueekkkk! Ternyata oh ternyata Lu ngepens ama tuh orang? Bukannya elu ngepens ama artis korea yang dari boyband apa namanya tuh? Esde..apalah gue kagak tau namanya. Yang kulitnya kayak pacar Lu itu"

"eh? Esde siapa? Kayak pacar gue?..." kyungsoo menjeda perkataannya sebentar, mengingat-ingat boyband korea faforitnya, dan salah satu personilnya. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya dia ingat. Matanya bling-bling waktu mengatakannya.

"...oh..itu, boyband korea keluaran SMEnt. Itu namanya EXO. Mereka baru debut tahun kemarin loh Baek! Ya ampun! Membernya pada ganteng banged en unyu-unyuk pula oh maii... apalagi yang namanya Kim Jong In.. aduhh... kulitnya! Eksotis banged!...bla...bla..." Kyungsoo terus saja ngoceh sampai ada bunyi debuman sepeda motor didepan rumah Diana.

BRUUUMMMM...

BRUUMMMMM...

"ini sape sih siang-siang bolong ngeblayer di depan rumah gue?! Kagak tau sopan santun banged! Kalo anak dari tetangga gue nangis bisa-bisa di goreng gue!" Baekhyun marah abis. Tapi bodonya dia, dia kagak bangun dari tempat duduknya. Malah dia tereak dari dalam rumah. Apa bedanya suara motor yang keras tadi dibanding suara Baekhyun yang udah nyampek 10 oktaf itu?

"WOYY! KALO MAU PAWAI JANGAN DI DEPAN RUMAH GUE WOYY! KAGAK TAU SOPAN SANTUN BANGED! EMANK RUMAH GUE PANGKALAN OJEK(?) *apa hubungannya pangkalan ojek ama pawai?* PERGI LO DARI RUMAH GUE!" Diana maen tereak aja. Kyungsoo nutup telinganya dari suara Baekhyun.

"DIANA...INI KUPING OKE?! KUPING! KALO LU MAU MARAH, KELUAR AJA, GANGGUIN TETANGGA LU TAU!" Baekhyun mikir bentar.

'Iya ya? Ngapain tadi gue nyalahin orang blayer depan rumah gue kalo juga gue tereak kagak kalah dari suara motor buntut itu?!'

akhirnya si Diana keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk nemuin tersangka blayer umum tadi. Waktu Baekhyun udah di luar. Baekhyun nemuin orang yang lagi numpangin sepedanya tapi dia sanggah dengan kakinya. Kepalanya masih terbungkus(?) oleh helm sport warna hitam plus kaca yang hitam pula. Juga dia pake jaket kulit hitam dan celana pensil hitam. Ditambah sepeda motor Vixion hitam. Lengkap deh tu orang kayak penjahat kelas atas. Baekhyun heran. Sejak kapan dia punya tamu kayak nih orang?

Orang serba hitam tadi turun dari sepedanya dan melepas helmnya serta memunggungi Baekhyun. Selesai melepas helmnya, tuh orang langsung ngelepas benda yang nempel di telinganya. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar. Meskipun dia tadi tereak sampek eyang Subur jadi muda lagi kagak bakal denger wong dianya pake HEADSET coy! Anjirrr...

Setelah ngelepas tuh headset, orang serba hitam itu pun balik badan untuk menghadap Baekhyun. Waktu wajahnya berhadapan ama wajah orang serba hitam tadi, Baekhyun syok berat. Ternyata pemirsah...orang itu adalah...

JONGIN SUPONO. PACARNYA KYUNGSOO...

'WHAT THE...?!' baekhyun syok berat kalo yang ada didepannya itu Jongin Supono. Gila men! Siapa coba yang kagak syok? Orang kece banged pake D, tiba-tiba datang ke rumah elo! Gimana perasaan elo? Syok kan? Dikira pangeran gitu ye padahal kan mau jemput orang lain! Duh kasian banged ya yang udah punya harapan terlalu tinggi?

Setelah sadar dari ke-syok-annya, Baekhyun ngehampirin tuh orang. Terus diomelin deh.

"anjritt...jadi tadi Lu yang maen blayer di depan rumah gue?! Sialan banged Lu! Lu hampir aja ngebangunin orang sekampung tau! Inget Jong! Ini desa bukan kota oke? Jangan maen blayer aje lu! Pantesan Lu gue suruh diem kagak ngedenger, kuping Lu, Lu sumpel pake benda nista ini. Kamvreeettt Lu item!" Baekhyun maen sembur aje. Yang disembur kagak merhatiin yang nyembur, malah dia celingukan kayak nyariin sesuatu gitu. Akhirnya setelah Baekhyun diem, Jongin, orang yang disembur, langsung angkat suaranya(?)

"eh bebek! Mana bebep gue? Katanya dia udah nungguin gue? Kok gue kagak liat tuh anak? Kemane dia?" mata Jongin terus aja ngeliatin sekitar rumah Baekhyun.

"sialan Lu! Masuk kuping kanan, keluar kuping kiri aja Lu! Nyesel gue minjemin HP gue buat sms-in Lu! Songong banged Lu! Noh di dalem!" jawab Diana agak sewot. Jongin hanya angkat bahu aja. Tanpa basa basi Jongin ngeluyur masuk ke dalem rumah Baek. Baekhyun yang reflek sadar, langsung jambak rambut coklat Jongin yang agak sedikit berantakan tapi terkesan cool, dengan kerasnya, sampe Jongin mundur lagi kebelakang. Jongin mulai kesal.

"eh..eh..eh..sapa suruh Lu masuk rumah gue hah? Kagak gue biarin Lu masuk! Bisa-bisa Lu macem-macemin sahabat gue lagi. Kagak bisa gue biarin itu terjadi! No way!" Baekhyun masih ngejambak rambut Jongin sambil gelengin kepalanya.

"apaan sih Baek?! Kagak gue, ngapa-ngapain sahabat Lu! Gue juga tau diri juga kali! Gue mau jemput Kyungsoo, apa salah sih?!" Jongin mulai kesal.

"GUE KAGAK BAKAL PERCAYA AMA ALESAN LU, ITEM! KAGAK BAKAL! Gue tau akal bulus Lu pesek! Kagak! Lu diem disini. Gue panggilin tuh anak. STAY HERE JONGIN! DON'T GO ANYWHERE!..." akhirnya Jongin ngalah ama bebek cerewet satu ini.

Baekhyun hanya ngelangkahin kakinya hanya 3 langkah, padahal jarak halaman sama teras Baekhyun jauhnya sekitar 5meter. Tapi Baekhyun ngegunain cara ampuh. Sekali panggil langsung keluar.

"KYUNGSOOOO...PANGERAN ITEM LU UDAH DATENG NIHH! CEPET KELUAR LU! GUE UDAH MULES NIH NGADEPIN PANGERAN ITEM LU!" Jongin ngelus kuping. Kambing ngelus ekor*apa hubungannya coba?*

Kyungsoo yang mendengar jeritan nista Diana pun langsung keluar dengan nenteng tas dia. Langsung deh, si Kyungsoo ngehampirin sang pangeran aka Jongin. Dan setelah maen peluk, Kyungsoo sadar kalo masih ada sahabatnya yang ngeliatin dengan muka eneg.

"eh Babi! Lu kagak bisa ya manggil orang dengan sopan?! Masuk kedalem kek?! Malah tereak! Suara Lu ngalah-ngalahin suara Whitney Hudson tau gak?!"

"serah gue dunk! Suara-suara gue, terus masalah buad Lu? Kagak kan? Dah Lu cekarang bedua cepat pergi sonoh! Gue pengen tidur! Gue capek abis ngeberesin rumah gue! Cusss..." Baekhyun ngibasin tangannya, memberi isyarat agar KaiSoo pergi dari halaman rumahnya. Kyungsoo yang ngedenger alasan dia langsung melotot. Dan hanya bisa ngempet dari hatinya.

'yang ngeberesin rumahnya gue, nape tuh bebek bilang dia yang negeberesin?! Pithnahtun!'

Dan segera saja Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo dari hadapan Diana. Tak lupa Jongin memakaikan Kyungsoo helm. Dan langsung aja kabur sebelum Si Diana ngamuk part II lagi.

#Di rumah Jongin..

BRUUUUMMMM...

Suara motor Jongin terdengar sampai desa sebelah *alay?therah Gue #cadelKumat# gag cuy, sampek dalem rumah. Jongin segera markirin sepeda Vixionnya dalam garasi. Kyungsoo masih berdiri di teras rumah Jongin sambil nungguin Jongin kembali dari garasinya.

Tidak lama kemudian Jongin kembali dari garasi untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung mencet bel rumahnya.

Ting...Tong...

1 menit gak ada yang bukain...

Ting...Tong...

4 menit berlalu.. Pintu tak kunjung terbuka.

Jongin mendengus kesal. Tumben orang rumah kagak ada yang bukain pintu. Pada kemana nih? Batin Jongin curiga. Sudah lelah Jongin berdiri. Dia lalu lewat pintu belakang. Untung pintu belakang kagak dikunci. Kalo dikunci gimana ntar nasib Jongin?

CKLEEKK...

Jongin membuka pintunya. Jongin langsung heran. 'Tumben kok rumah sepi banged? Kemana nih Ibu ama Bapak? Gak biasa-biasanya pergi kagak bilang Jongin?' Jongin hanya angkat bahunya tak mengerti. Jongin menuju dapur beserta Kyungsoo yang setia mengikuti dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba Jongin berbalik badan menghadap ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tadinya hanya liatin dalemnya rumah Jongin pun tiba-tiba kejeduk dada Jongin.

"aduhh...Lu apaan sih Kai?! Balik badan kagak bilang-bilang! Pala gue pusing kejeduk dada Lu tau!" Kyungsoo ngedumel sambil megangin kepalanya. Kai yang kaget pun menunduk melihat wajah sang kekasih.

"Oh..maaf beibi..ayang kagak sengaja balikin badan. Soalnya ayang lupa sesuatu tadi. Bentar ya beb, ayang ke garasi dulu," sebelum Kai ninggalin Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menanyai dia ingin dibuatin makan atau tidak. Dan sudah sangat jelas. Jongin mah iya-iya aja. Kyungsoo langsung menuju ke dapur.

Tapi waktu ke dapur tidak ada bahan yang bisa di masak. Dia langsung menuju ke kulkas yang ada di samping meja makan rumah itu. Waktu di buka, keadaan kulkas itu kosong melempong. Cuma ada es batu dan aer minum doang. Itu kulkas apa kulkas ya? Kyungsoo geleng-geleng. Kyungsoo mikir, keluarga dia makan apa selama ini kalo di kulkas aja kosong, kagak ada apa-apa. Seketika itu Kyungsoo mendengar suara penjual sayur. Dan langsung aja Kyungsoo berlari ke arah depan rumah untuk menyetop pedagang sayur itu.

"pak..pak..sayur pak.." Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memanggil pedagang sayur itu. Penjual sayur itu pun berhenti.

"eh eneng...beli sayur neng?" nih penjual sayur koplak juga ya. Udah tau mau beli sayur, malah ditanyain mau beli apa?! Ngajak tawuran nih manusia?!

"mau beli sayur lah pak,masak mau beli baju? Emang bapak jualan baju?! Kagak kan?" si bapak tukang sayur mah nyengir aja.

"ya udah pak, aye mau beli ini, wortel 3 batang, kol 2, makaroni, kentang 3 biji, kubis, buncis, ama daging. Jadi berapa pak semuanya?" kyungsoo menyerahkan belanjaanya untuk di total.

"semuanya 23ribu neng."

"oh..ini pak uangnya. Makasih pak." kyungsoo mengambil belanjaanya yang telah di total dan menyerahkan uangnya. Setelah menyerahkan uangnya, Kyungsoo lalu pergi ke dalam rumah untuk segera memasak. Dia melangkah ke arah dapur. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti di salah satu pintu kamar yang bertuliskan 'PRIVATE'. Bukan sebab tulisan itu yang buat dia berhenti, tapi sebab suara nista *menurut author* yang membuat dia berhenti mendadak. Dasar Kyungsoo kepo ato kagak, kupingnya dia dekatkan ke arah pintu untuk memperjelas suara itu.

**'ahh...eeuungghhh...suuhooo...ahhh...fasterrr...ou uhhh...aaarrggghhh...'**

**'ssshhhh...as yourr wisshhh beibii...ahhh...uuhhhmmmm...ahhhhh...'**

**'beiibi aku mau keluarrr...aaarrrrggghhhh...gimanaahh beiibi ronde ke 2 kah?'**

**'hosh...hosh...hosh...hosh...udahhh ya sayaaangg..aaaku ngantukk...'**

Kyungsoo langsung tersadar. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke dapur dan langsung memasak. Berusaha menghilangkan memori barusan terjadi tadi.

20 menit berlalu...

Kyungsoo telah selesai membuat sarapan untuknya dan Jongin. Dia meletakkan piring yang berisi sup daging di meja makan. Kai pun telah kembali dan duduk di ruang makan bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kai dengan tatapan kosong.

Kai yang menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo seperti melamun, menghentikan makannya dan menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau melamun? Ada masalah? Kalo ada ceritalah ke aku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu masalahmu?" Kai memegangi dagu Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. Yang ditanya malah menggeleng dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Kai. Kai menatap curiga pada kekasihnya. Tidak biasanya dia menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Kai sedikit menarik dagu Kyungsoo lagi. Dia berbicara dengan tegas. Kali ini Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus berhadapan dengan mata hitam Kai.

"Kyungsoo! Kau tak bisa membohongi aku, walaupun kau mengalihkan pandangan mata mu ke arah lain. Aku tau kau menyimpan sesuatu. Aku kenal kau lebih dari 10 tahun Kyungsoo. Jadi percaya sama aku. Ceritakanlah apa masalahmu?" suara Kai yang tadi tegas berubah menjadi halus dan lembut.

Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo menceritakan apa yang ia alami barusan.

"Kai, orang tuamu dirumah?"

"tidak" jawab kai menggantung. "tidak tau maksudku. Soalnya kau tau sendiri tadi aku mencet bel tidak ada yang bukain kan? Memang kenapa beibi?"

"tapi kau janji ya? Kagak boleh marah sama orang tua kamu, sewaktu ketemu nanti. Aku gak mau kalian bertengkar gara-gara aku" Kyungsoo menunduk. Kai dibuad penasaran sama Kyungsoo.

"iya Janji beb. Memang kenapa ama ortu ku?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Dia harus membuka lagi memori yang tak harus diingat olehnya kini muncul lagi ke permukaan.

"...tadi aku pas abis beli sayur depan rumah,aku tiba-tiba berhenti di depan kamar yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang tamu kamu itu..." kyungsoo menunjuk kamar yang tadi di liatnya.

"...aku tidak berniat untuk menguping awalnya. Tapi semakin lama penyakit kepo ku kambuh. Jadi deh aku nguping. Sebenarnya kagak nguping juga sih, tapi kagak sengaja ngedenger suara-suara aneh dari kamar itu, Kai!," Kyungsoo kembali melamun dan menunduk.

"suara aneh? Seperti apa? Barang pecah? Ato seperti suara tikus?" Kai mengintrogasi Kyungsoo.

"..."

"Kyungsoo?"

"..."

"Lyin?"

"e-eh..ya Kai? Maaf aku ngelamun lagi. Kenapa Kai?"

"kau aneh Kyungsoo. Katanya kau mendengar suara aneh? Suara aneh yang kayak gimana? Barang pecah? Ato seperti suara tikus?" Kai mengulangi pertanyaannya. Radak jengah sih ngadepin orang yang lola. Sabar Kai...dia calon bini Lu!

"...aku tadi ngedenger kayak suara orang yang kayak kepedasan gitu Kai. Kayak 'ssshhh...aaahhh' gitu. Aku ya ngiranya makan sambel gitu pertamanya. Tapi lama kelamaan aku ngedenger kayak ada orang yang neyebutin nama bapak kamu Kai. 'suho' kalo kagak salah nyebutinnya tadi. Tapi yang nyebutin itu suaranya cewek Kai. Dan itu aku agak kaget Kai, waktu ada suara yang bilang gini '**gimanaahh beiibi ronde ke 2 kah?' **gitu, aku syok, dan langsung lari ke dapur Kai." si Kyungsoo nunduk lagi. Nahan nangis. Maklum masih polos.

Kai yang kaget atas penjelasan Kyungsoo, langsung mendekap Kyungsoo. Kai mengumpat.

'oh..ternyata tuh 2 orang sompret lagi NC-an! Pantesan gue mencet bel kagak ade yang buka! Sialan! Kagak ade pekerjaan laen ape, siang bolong gini memadu cinta?! WTF?! Dasar ortu kagak bener! Habis nganterin Kyungsoo pulang, abis lu bedua?!"

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo. Tapi dalam hati Kai, dia menyimpan dendam kesumat ama ortunya.

Pada penasaran kan? Dendam apa yang dimiliki Kai pada Orang tuanya? Makanya tetap staytune di eph-eph ini..hihihi... kalo pengen tau juga reaksi SuLay gimana,, ripiuw ne.. Kaisseu lagi butuh ide nih buad nglenjutin eph-eph nih! Minta sarannya ya bagi yang udah mau baca dan terus ngikutin jalan cerita eph-eph ini? Gomawo... C U...

TBC *again*

.

.

.

.

NOTE : Bagi semua repiuwer.. ane minta maaph ne. baru update cekarang.. ane banyak tugas soalnya.. maaph banged ya..

*kiss atu atu

Kaisseu sekarang udah update nih nie baru seperempatnya.. lagi butuh siraman rohani buat humor kayak gini.. - -"

silahkan baca updetan terbaru aku ya.. :)

Tharanghaeeee... mumumumumu... :*

*maaph kalo dibagian akhir chap ini ada adegan nyrempet M dikitt banged.. :D


End file.
